Un petit espoir dans ce monde si cruel ?
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Fic pour un concours: "écrire notre premier épisode de la saison 6". SPOILERS. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore regardé la saison 5, je vous déconseille de la lire afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises car fic débutant quelques mois après le 522.


Bonjour tout le monde,

je poste ici une fic écrite pour un concours sur le forum de Winchesterslair qui consistait à écrire le premier épisode de la saison 6 avant

qu'il ne sorte sur les écrans. ^.^ Je l'ai fait en moins de deux jours et voici le résultat.

**Disclaimers:** Bien entendu, tout m'appartient mis à part les personnages (ce qui est tout à fait normal, sinon, j'aurai tous les beaux acteurs de la série pour moi muhahahaha).

J'espère que cette OS vous plaira. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. C'était pour un concours et pour le moment, j'ai pas le temps de m'y consacrer.

Mais bon... je pense que ça se fera surement vu que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'assourdit les oreilles pour que je lui fasse une suite =_=

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Episode 1 Saison 6 :**

** Un petit espoir dans ce monde si cruel ?**

Il se trouvait assis dans sa voiture, une Dogde noire de 2010. Il regarda la petite horloge électronique qui indiquait sept heures quarante-cinq. Il releva son siège et épia la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un rituel qu'il effectuait pratiquement toutes les deux semaines, entre deux affaires, depuis son retour des Enfers. À une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait une jolie petite maison en bois. Elle était de couleur verte et blanche. Il la détailla même si, à force, il la connaissait dans les moindres détails : le porche en bois également, la rambarde en métal noir de chaque côté de l'escalier qui mène à la porte d'entrée, le petit jardin dont on pouvait avoir un aperçu en passant devant, le ballon de football américain qui trainait devant la demeure…

Sam avait beau la regarder et à chaque fois, il sentait son estomac se contracter violemment à la vue de ce tableau. Pour le compléter, il ne manquait plus que les acteurs principaux.

_"Ah, justement. Les voilà."_

La porte d'entrée en bois massif s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années à peine, sortit, son sac d'école sur le dos. Il était brun, portait un jean troué aux genoux et une veste en jean qui laissait entrevoir un tee-shirt noir. Sam sourit. Tout dans son attitude et ses vêtements le faisait ressembler grandement à son aîné. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le suivit de près. Il était habillé de la même façon ou presque que le gamin. Lisa arriva à son tour sur le palier. Elle sourit à Dean qui l'embrassa avant de rejoindre Ben qui attendait dans la voiture.

En le voyant faire, le cadet des Winchester plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Il en retira un collier de couleur doré. Il se mit à le frotter tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Dean entra dans son véhicule. Ce n'était plus l'Impala qu'il chérissait tant mais, une simple fourgonnette. Sam était prêt à parier que ce n'était que pour la simple et bonne raison que sa « Chérie » lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

_"Ou… lui rappelle que je ne suis pas à ses côtés."_

De là où il était, le jeune homme entendit le vrombissement de la fourgonnette. Lisa s'était avancée jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Elle fit un geste de la main pour leur dire « Au revoir ». Puis, elle rentra chez elle, une fois le véhicule hors de vue.

Sam baissa son regard sur l'objet qu'il tenait. Le collier de son frère. Celui qu'il avait récupéré après qu'il l'ait vu le jeter dans une poubelle d'un motel. Le seul lien avec lui. Il l'enfila autour de son cou et mit le contact. Aussitôt, la Dogde démarra au quart de tour.

Si lui, n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre une vie normale avec Jessica, il ferait en sorte que son frère puisse le faire. Qu'il puisse réaliser le rêve qu'il n'avait pu concrétiser. La vitesse enclenchée, il fit un demi-tour dans la rue déserte et repartit, loin de Cicero, loin de l'Indiana. Du moins pour deux semaines. Une affaire l'attendait : un cas de vampires dans le Wyoming. De quoi l'occuper suffisamment pour quelques temps.

* * *

C'était une journée quelconque, monotone, habituelle. Elle consistait sans cesse à se lever de bonne heure, déjeuner en famille, déposer Ben à l'école, se rendre au travail, manger, travailler de nouveau, récupérer le petit, rentrer à la maison et retrouver Lisa. Au début, même si cette vie bien rangée ne l'avait pas attiré, il s'y était fait. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était une promesse envers son cadet, c'était sa dernière volonté.

Dean chassa ses pensées noires. Il ne cessait de se les remémorer chaque jour, depuis deux mois. Comme si cela lui permettait de ne pas l'oublier. D'être certain que sur cette vaste Terre, quelqu'un se rappellera jusqu'au bout de qui était Sam Winchester. Celui qui avait, certes, déclencher l'Apocalypse malgré tous ses bons côtés, mais surtout, celui qui y avait mis fin.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il y avait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne versait plus de larmes ou qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars où il voyait son cadet subir des tortures dans ce lieu si terrible dont Castiel l'avait sorti, deux ans auparavant.

« Dean ? »

À la mention de son nom, l'appelé se tourna. Devant lui se tenait un homme aussi grand que lui, brun, un visage souriant. Dean lui serra la main avant de lui demander :

« Daniel. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Rien de spécial. Je voulais juste savoir si vous veniez pour l'anniversaire de Nick, demain soir ?

-Je pense que si on disait non, Ben nous en voudrait. Le priver de l'anniversaire de son meilleur copain, comme il dit, c'est un blasphème. »

Daniel rigola. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant de retourner chacun à leur poste. Une vie banale… Dire qu'il pensait à l'époque que ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait faux.

_"Sam… j'aurai tant aimé que tu vives la même chose."_

_

* * *

_

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Sam était arrivé la veille à Pinedale dans le Wyoming. Immédiatement, il s'était mis au travail. Bien entendu, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il prenait un nouveau dossier, il faisait le tour de la ville pour découvrir s'il y avait ou non d'autres chasseurs sur l'affaire. Car depuis trois mois, il faisait en sorte de ne jamais tomber sur une personne qui pourrait le reconnaitre. Pour la simple raison qu'il voulait que Dean n'apprenne pas son retour des Enfers, ni Bobby, ni personne d'autre. Il devait mener sa vie seul et ainsi, aucune vie, mis à part la sienne ne serait en danger.

_"Tu as toujours eu le don d'attirer les monstres, Sammy."_

Si Dean savait. Il devait en être à sa centième chasse depuis. Et, chacune d'entre elle se jouait à peu. Souvent, Sam n'était qu'à un cheveu d'y passer mais, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des côtes cassées, des contusions. Rien de bien grave qui devait nécessiter un séjour à l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, rassemblant les divers papiers qui trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre miteuse du premier motel qu'il avait vu, le Half-Moon Lodge. D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, il devait faire face à un groupe de onze vampires.

_"Presque que tout ce qu'on raconte sur les vampires est bidon. Un crucifie ne les repousse pas. Les rayons du soleil ne les tuent pas, ni un pieux enfoncé dans le cœur. Mais, c'est vrai qu'ils sucent le sang des humains. Ils en ont besoin pour survivre. Ils ont eux aussi été des humains. Et, quand on s'aperçoit que ce sont des vampires, c'est trop tard."_

Si c'était aussi simple que ça, il le saurait.

_"Les vampires vivent en groupe d'une dizaine d'unités, mais partent chasser à trois ou quatre seulement. Les victimes sont conduites dans leur repère pour apporter l'indispensable dose de sang dont ils ont besoin." _

Sam soupira. Les explications de son père lorsqu'ils, Dean et lui, avaient été confrontés pour la première fois à une telle créature, lui revenaient en mémoire.

_"Ils ne vont pas nous suivre. Ils attendront cette nuit. Quand un vampire sent votre odeur, c'est pour la vie."_

Il le savait. Il connaissait par cœur les conseils qu'il leur avait donné depuis qu'il a appris l'existence de la chasse.

_"Fais attention, Sammy."_

« Fermez-là. »

Tout en s'énervant, à l'entente de la voix de son aîné, il balança la lampe de chevet contre le mur. Le bruit de casse qui s'ensuivit le calma quelque peu. Il respira profondément et se rassit sur le lit qui grinça, mécontent du poids qu'il portait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 21 heures 14. Soufflant profondément, il se leva, enfila sa veste et prit son sac avant de quitter la chambre du motel. Il irait faire un tour dans les bars pour y trouver une future victime pour se réadapter à sa machette restée longtemps inutilisée.

* * *

Dean se trouvait dans le salon, avachi dans le canapé et regardant le match de baseball diffusé. Dans sa main droite, se trouvait une bière alors que de l'autre, il tenait la télécommande. Il entendit le pas discret de Lisa se rapprocher de lui et il sourit d'avance. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis, les firent descendre jusqu'au col de sa chemise avant de glisser le long de son torse alors qu'elle déposait un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu comptes regarder ce match jusqu'à la fin ou bien me rejoindre au lit ? lui demanda-t-elle, sur un ton qui se voulait malicieux.

-Tu me laisses vérifier chaque ouverture avant ?

-Tu as cinq minutes, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'écarter de lui.

-C'est plus qu'il n'en faut.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Ils se sourirent et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Dean éteignit l'écran et se leva de son confortable canapé. Il se rendit auprès de la porte d'entrée et vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée à clé. Une fois fait, il souleva le tapis qui se trouvait au sol. Un piège à démons y était dessiné en peinture rouge. Il le remit en place et termina ses vérifications. Chaque fenêtre, chaque ouverture, fut passée au peigne fin. Quatre minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Lisa dans la chambre.

Elle se trouvait déjà sous les draps et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Quand il se coucha sur le dos, après l'avoir embrassé, elle vint automatiquement se coller à lui, la tête sur son épaule, sa main droite caressant son torse.

« Tu vas bien ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

-Oui. Je vais toujours bien, Lisa. »

Elle releva la tête, lui, la baissa. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne reprenne dans un murmure :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, de nous mentir. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, Dean. Juste, confie-toi à nous. Ben se fait également du souci pour toi.

-Je suis désolé, Lisa. J'ai juste eu de mauvaises pensées aujourd'hui.

-Comme chaque jour depuis trois mois.

-C'est vrai, admit-il, seulement, aujourd'hui était différent. Mais, ça va aller. Demain est un autre jour. »

Elle sourit légèrement avant de se replacer au creux des bras de Dean. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et elle se redressa pour l'embrasser à son tour. Les baisers s'enchainèrent et l'aîné des Winchester éteignit la lumière.

Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

Sam en était à son troisième bar. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien observé d'inhabituel. Et les propriétaires des deux autres comptoirs ne lui avaient rien appris. Ils avaient chacun leurs habitués, tous des ivrognes qui, à la fin de la soirée, ne tenaient plus sur leurs jambes. Il y avait également les jeunes qui tentaient leur rite de passage mais, pas de groupes de perturbateurs, « d'oiseaux de nuit », comme il les nommait.

Passé la porte d'entrée, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes à peine pour repérer ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Il était sûr et certain que la bande des trois gais-lurons qui se trouvaient au fond du bar sur sa droite étaient des vampires. Il suffisait pour cela de voir comment le blond du groupe se léchait les lèvres en épiant les personnes présentes dans le troquet.

_"Dans le genre discret, j'ai vu mieux."_

Le chasseur se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda un whisky. Le serveur le lui servit et Sam ne se fit pas prier pour le boire. La boisson lui fit du bien. Du coin de l'œil, il observait ses futures proies.

Le plus bruyant d'entre eux était un homme assez costaud, surement aussi grand que lui et brun. Il portait un tee-shirt tout déchiré aux manches et un jean troué. Peut-être une mode.

Le second était brun également. Il portait une chemise à carreaux aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il était le plus discret des trois, seulement, des fois, Sam pouvait apercevoir ses crocs. Oh, il fallait être un habitué pour les voir mais, il l'était.

Quant au dernier, il était blond et était sans aucun doute le plus jeune et par conséquent, le moins expérimenté du groupe. Il était habillé tout de cuir du pantalon à la veste. Le genre de Dean. Quoique son aîné n'avait pas une allure aussi ringarde. C'était une réelle différence. Le cuir au moins, ça lui allait. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais vu en pantalon d'une telle matière et il préférait pas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Décidément, Dean occupait toujours ses pensées, même au boulot.

Il souffla au même moment que du grabuge sur sa droite lui fit comprendre qu'enfin les chahuteurs bruyants partaient. Il attendit qu'une minute s'écoule avant de quitter à son tour l'établissement. Il les retrouva facilement.

« Pitoyables, murmura-t-il. »

Il retira sa machette de derrière son jean et les suivit, une distance de sécurité établie entre eux. Comme il le pensait, ils se séparèrent à une dizaine de mètres du bar. Le blond partit de son côté, les deux autres suivirent leur chemin. Sam prit la même direction que le plus jeune du groupe. Il le vit revenir sur ses pas et s'arrêter à une rue parallèle du bistrot. Il attendait la proie qu'il avait repéré à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement, un craquement sous ses pieds résonna dans la ruelle vide. Seulement, même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de celle-ci, ce genre de bruit n'échappait que très rarement, voire pas du tout à un vampire. Ce dernier se tourna vivement et le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire méchamment. Il vint rejoindre le jeune Winchester qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Un chasseur, marmonna la créature, je ne pensais pas en voir un ici.

-Il faut dire qu'avec vos activités, vous aviez que très peu de chance de passer inaperçus.

-Pourtant, nous faisons extrêmement attention. Nous attaquons seulement une personne chaque semaine. C'est raisonnable, non ?

-Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que vous, je le crains, lui répondit le chasseur, sa machette serrée dans sa main.

-De toute façon, les gens de votre genre ne pensent qu'à chasser.

-Comme vous.

-Comme nous, c'est exact, continua le vampire, seulement, à la différence de vous, nous le faisons pour survivre.

-Survivre en tuant des êtres humains ?

-Vous tuez bien des animaux. »

Sam sourit. Il n'avait pas affaire à un crétin finalement. L'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Son interlocuteur se passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara :

« Que diriez-vous de partir maintenant et de nous laisser tranquille ?

-Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous écouter ?

-Vous auriez la vie sauve, rajouta l'autre.

-Désolé. Mais, je crois que cela ne va pas être possible.

-Comme vous voulez. »

Aussitôt, le vampire désarma et frappa son adversaire à l'estomac. Le coup fut si fort qu'il en tomba, le souffle coupé. La créature ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de porter ses coups sur chaque partie du corps de Sam. La tête, les bras, les jambes, le ventre, les côtes…

Le chasseur finit par se reprendre et lorsque le blond se pencha vers son cou pour le mordre, il l'envoya valser plus loin d'un coup de pied. Il ramassa sa machette qui se trouvait près d'une poubelle. Il en attrapa le couvercle qu'il balança contre le vampire qui revenait vers lui. Celui-ci l'esquiva mais, ne put en faire autant avec la lame qui s'abattit en un instant sur son cou. Le sang gicla de la blessure mortelle, éclaboussant au passage les vêtements du jeune chasseur.

Le corps de la créature s'affaissa avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol de la ruelle. Sam resta quelques instants à le contempler. Puis, il se maintint les côtes et quitta ce lieu devenu sordide, pour rejoindre son motel où il pourrait en toute tranquillité soigner ses blessures.

« Je m'occuperai des autres plus tard. »

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il se pansait et il ne cessait de grimacer. Son visage avait été épargné parce qu'il avait réussi, difficilement, à se protéger des attaques. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour le reste de son corps. Un peu partout s'étendaient de nombreux bleus, certaines de ses côtes étaient surement fêlées voire cassées d'où sa respiration difficile, et sa main gauche lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Elle est cassée, remarqua Sam en serrant les dents alors qu'il la faisait bouger. »

Il se la banda, faute de mieux, puis, se releva afin de ranger la trousse de secours. Alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre, trois coups furent frappés sur la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Le gérant du motel. »

Ne se souciant nullement d'un quelconque danger, il se rendit près de la porte et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur les deux autres vampires du bar. Il recula rapidement et saisit son arme. Mais, ne fut pas assez vif et le brun la lui attrapa avant de tirer dans la jambe droite.

Sam cria et s'effondra sur la moquette déjà rouge de sa chambre.

* * *

Dean ne parvenait pas à dormir. Contre lui, se tenait toujours Lisa, la tête sur son épaule. Il la regardait sommeiller. Il la trouvait si belle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait que dans deux minutes il serait exactement minuit. Il souffla.

_"Dire que demain s'annonce une dure journée au garage. Je sens que ça va être génial. Daniel va encore pouvoir se foutre de ma gueule." _

Il ferma les yeux mais, une boule à l'estomac l'empêchait de somnoler comme il le souhaitait. Non, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis cette journée tragique, il y avait de cela trois mois.

_"Tu te fais des idées, Dean. N'y pense plus."_

Lisa bougea légèrement contre lui et il en profita pour se replacer correctement sous les draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

* * *

Les vampires s'amusaient avec leur nouveau jouet. Celui, qui avait tiré dans la jambe du chasseur, le frappait sur les côtes déjà douloureuses du chasseur. Ce dernier se retenait de gémir ou de crier, ce qui renforçait la force des coups qui lui étaient portés.

Ce fut alors que l'autre créature, qui restait debout à épier l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre, parla :

« C'est qu'il est résistant, celui-là.

-Tu as raison, Marc. Au moins, il ne nous lâche pas de suite comme le précédent chasseur. Hein ? Tu es un putain de chasseur toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et, à la place, il tendit son bras vers la machette qui trainait pas loin de lui, profitant de ce moment d'inattention. Insuffisant. Son bourreau lui attrapa le bras droit et le lui cassa d'un coup net. Là, le jeune Winchester ne put retenir le cri qui s'ensuivit.

« Ah, tu as enfin réussi à le faire flancher, Trent ?

-On dirait, ouais. Allez, fillette, ferme-la. Tu ne voudrais pas rameuter tout le motel, non ? »

Mais, la victime ne pouvait se taire. Aussi, Trent se mit debout, lui prit les cheveux et lui cogna la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Sam fut sonné immédiatement.

« Là. Il faut utiliser la manière forte avec eux, rigola Trent. »

Marc quitta enfin la fenêtre pour ramasser le Beretta qui trainait sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du blessé.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Et, il faut qu'on prévienne le reste du groupe qu'on n'est plus en sécurité ici.

-Tu as raison. À toi l'honneur. »

Celui qui tenait l'arme déclencha la sécurité et la pointa sur Sam qui menaçait à tout moment de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir tué Jake. »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer, la porte fut défoncée. Une seconde plus tard, Marc reculait, tout en lâchant le Beretta. Il regarda le trou qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Une fléchette en dépassait. Il releva la tête et foudroya du regard l'homme qui l'avait coupé dans son action.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais, une simple fléchette ne me fait rien.

-Non, c'est vrai. Seulement, elle a été baignée dans le sang d'un mort. Pas besoin que j'explique la suite, il me semble. »

Marc ouvrit grand les yeux avant de commencer à tomber au sol. Pendant ce temps, Trent sauta sur le nouveau venu qui esquiva le coup. Même, il répliqua en le frappant à son tour. Le combat s'éternisait un peu trop au goût du vampire. Seulement, un gargouillis sur sa droite le détourna de son adversaire. Une colère noire le submergea alors qu'il voyait la main de Sam retomber mollement, lâchant au passage la machette qu'il tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

À ses côtés, le corps de Marc trônait, sa tête détachée du reste. Mort. Alors que Trent s'apprêtait à tuer le jeune Winchester, un coup de machette s'abattit sur son cou. Il s'écroula au sol, sans vie, sur le lit proche. Le vainqueur du combat se rapprocha de Sam et lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Sam ? Sam, réponds-moi. »

Il le vit papillonner des yeux avant de tenter de se focaliser sur lui.

« Ru…fus ?

-Ouais. Combien de doigts vois-tu, gamin ? lui demanda-t-il en lui en montrant deux.

-Six ? »

Une commotion. Rufus grimaça.

« Tu dois rester éveillé. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-N…n-non…pas la peine.

-Je te laisse pas le choix. »

Il ramassa les affaires du plus jeune et les fourra dans son sac. Il récupéra le tout et l'emmena dans son véhicule. Puis, il revint dans la chambre, plaça le cadet des Winchester sur son dos et l'installa dans sa fourgonnette. Il démarra en trombe, direction l'hôpital.

* * *

Bobby se trouvait en ce moment-même sur une affaire à Hurricane dans l'Utah. Enfin, il l'avait pratiquement résolue. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à se mettre à l'action. Mais, vu qu'il faisait encore nuit, il décida de reporter cela au lendemain matin. Non, il devait dormir, ou du moins essayer.

Sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas comme cela, il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il s'installa sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Depuis que Sam s'était sacrifié pour sauver la planète, il n'avait plus jamais trouvé le repos. Perdre l'un des deux fils Winchester revenait pour lui à perdre un fils. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après que Castiel l'ait ramené à la vie, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de nouveau en remarquant que le cadet des Winchester n'était pas présent à leurs côtés. Et, la mine qu'arborait l'aîné avait alors confirmé ses doutes.

Il secoua la tête pour effacer ses noires idées. Il porta alors la bouteille à la bouche. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu boire une gorgée du breuvage, son téléphone sonna. Il grogna mais décrocha tout de même.

« Rufus, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de m'appeler à minuit passé. Y en a qui essaye de dormir. »

Les paroles de son ami le coupèrent et résonnèrent à l'autre bout du combiné. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait, Bobby devint de plus en plus pâle. Ce fut d'une voix chargée d'émotions qu'il demanda :

« Tu peux répéter, s'il-te-plait ?

-_Je t'ai dit que je me trouvais à Pinedale dans le Wyoming. Et, j'étais sur…_

-Abrège, Rufus.

-_J'y ai rencontré Sam. _

-_Notre_ Sam ? s'enquit Bobby, des sanglots retenus dans la voix.

-_Oui. Sam Winchester. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois mois. Je le sais, tu me l'as dit. Mais, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut que tu viennes ici. Il est blessé._

-Tu as dit que vous vous trouviez à Pinedale dans le Wyoming ?

-_Oui, à l'hôpital plus précisément. _

-Je suis à Hurricane dans l'Utah. Je serai là dans quatre-cinq heures maximum. Il faut d'abord que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer. »

Ils se saluèrent et après avoir raccroché, Bobby appela un ami à lui. Il devait faire vite. Il devait _le_ voir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Dean se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. La boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis la veille ne s'était pas estompée, loin de là. Elle s'était accentuée. Il était près de six heures quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il s'assit, les yeux dans le vague, sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lisa le rejoignait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se servir un café, elle aussi.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui et serrant sa main.

-Oui.

-Dean…

-Lisa, s'il-te-plait, la supplia-t-il.

-Non, je ne lâcherai rien. Pas cette fois. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie. Tes pensées te détruisent en ce moment. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. Je… »

Elle sentit des doigts passer sur ses joues et essuyer, avec une tendresse infinie, ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact.

« Lisa…Regarde-moi. »

Elle s'exécuta lentement. Elle découvrit alors les yeux tristes de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter. Vraiment. Je…je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai car, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais, je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Je suis désolé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien aller maintenant. »

Il lui sourit pour lui prouver ses paroles. Elle lui serra la main et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser et ils déjeunèrent, en paix. Ben ne se leva qu'une heure plus tard. Et, la routine reprit son train-train habituel.

Déposer Ben à l'école, travailler au garage, manger, travailler de nouveau, prendre Ben et le ramener à la maison, partir à l'anniversaire de Nick, un barbecue, manger, coucher Ben, embrasser Lisa et dormir.

* * *

Six heures et demie. C'était l'heure à laquelle Bobby avait franchi les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital de Pinedale. Il vit une femme taper sur son ordinateur depuis derrière son comptoir. Il s'y dirigea en vitesse et héla la demoiselle.

« Excusez-moi.

-Oui ? répondit-elle en relevant la tête de son écran.

-Je…mon neveu a été admis, tard dans la soirée. Je voudrais savoir où il se trouve exactement.

-Son nom, s'il-vous-plait.

-Sam Johnson, se rappelant du nom que lui avait donné Rufus à son admission. »

Elle tapota de nouveau sur son clavier. Bobby devenait de plus en plus impatient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui annonça que celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans la chambre 248 qu'il sentit son souffle revenir.

Il traversa les couloirs, bousculant au passage quelques malades et s'excusant auprès d'eux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin devant cette fameuse porte. Il la fixa, craintif. Que découvrirait-il en la poussant ? Rufus lui avait dit que Sam se trouvait dans cet hôpital mais, il n'avait pas clairement expliqué dans quel état il se trouvait.

Lentement, il tourna la poignet et entra. Presqu'immédiatement, son regard se posa sur la forme endormie sur le seul lit de la pièce. Il vit du coin de l'œil Rufus se lever et le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Mais, sa voix ne fut qu'un simple murmure étranglé. Il avait terriblement du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Sam était relié à diverses machines qui bipaient sans cesse. De sa bouche ressortait un tuyau qui l'aidait à respirer. Son visage pâle faisait ressortir les bleus provoqués par les coups portés par les créatures de la nuit. Les couvertures avaient été abaissées et laissaient entrevoir de nombreux bandages autour de son torse. Sa main gauche était plâtrée, tout comme son bras droit. C'en était horrifiant.

« Le médecin a dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Sam a besoin pour le moment d'être sous assistance respiratoire parce qu'il n'est pas certain qu'il soit capable de le faire par lui-même.

-Comment ça ? fit le vieux chasseur sans détourner son regard de l'alité.

-Il est tombé dans l'inconscience pendant que je l'emmenais à l'hôpital. Il a fait deux arrêts du cœur, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Et, comme il ne s'est pas réveillé, son médecin préfère être prudent.

-À combien de jours estime-t-il qu'il se réveillera ?

-Il n'en sait absolument rien. Il m'a dit que Sam était en voie de guérison et par conséquent, il pense qu'il peut se réveiller dans les prochains jours. »

Bobby acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il prit la main droite de son neveu, tout en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser davantage et la frotta doucement. De son autre main, il caressa les cheveux toujours aussi longs du cadet des Winchester.

« Hey, Sammy. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de te réveiller ? Hein ? »

Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir puis, se fermer. Il remercia silencieusement son ami de s'être éclipsé de la pièce pour le laisser seul avec celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour les en empêcher. Il en avait besoin. Cette peine qu'il contenait depuis des mois, il avait un grand besoin de l'évacuer.

«Sammy…il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai besoin de voir que tu es vivant. Je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. Il faut que tu t'éveilles. Dean t'attend également. On t'attend, Sammy. On t'attend. »

Il sanglota alors qu'il posait son visage sur la main qu'il tenait. Mon Dieu qu'il en avait besoin de voir ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui. Juste pour le savoir réellement sorti des Enfers.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures. Dean se trouvait devant sa glace en train de se changer. Il avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre une tenue plus décontractée qui consistait en un jean et un tee-shirt noir.

« Dean, l'appela Lisa depuis le rez-de-chaussée, je sais que tu aimes bien être le plus beau mais, il serait temps de partir.

-J'arrive. »

Il descendit en vitesse pour rejoindre sa compagne et Ben.

« Pas trop tôt.

-Dis donc, gamin. Tu apprendras plus tard qu'il faut toujours être au top pour les belles demoiselles.

-Parce que je ne te suffis peut-être pas ? »

Ben sourit à pleines dents alors qu'il voyait le visage de celui qui était devenu son père, depuis quelques temps, se décomposer.

« Non, voyons. Mais, je lui montre l'exemple.

-C'est ça. Allons-y, Dom Juan. »

Dean grimaça mais suivit quand même la jeune femme. Cependant, il n'oublia pas de fusiller du regard le garçon qui lui ressemblait un peu trop, à son goût. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, lui offrit un sourire goguenard avant de leur emboiter le pas. Cette soirée se terminerait en beauté.

* * *

« Il y a eu du nouveau ? »

Bobby hocha négativement la tête. Rufus vint s'asseoir sur un siège, à ses côtés.

« Tu comptes l'appeler ? lui demanda celui-ci.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il a le droit de savoir. C'est son frère.

-Mais, je ne sais pas comment il réagira. Tout ce que nous savons en ce moment-même, c'est que Sam est revenu des Enfers. Nous ne connaissons pas la date de son retour, ni pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir, ni ce qui lui a permis d'en sortir. »

Singer se tourna vers son ami.

« Mis à part moi, tu n'as averti personne ?

-Non. Peu de personnes savent que Sam s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'humanité. Et encore moins, savent qu'il était en Enfers. Je ne suis au courant que parce que tu me l'as dit, sinon, il ne serait rien. Mais, je pense que tu devrais l'appeler. Sam et lui sont assez liés. Tu ne peux pas les séparer plus qu'ils ne l'ont été déjà. S'il faut, Dean est au courant, à sa manière, que quelque chose est arrivé. »

Son interlocuteur le fixa quelques secondes avant de finalement retirer son portable de la poche.

« Tu le surveilles pendant que je passe le coup de fil. »

Rufus opina de la tête. La porte claqua.

* * *

« Si vous continuez à discuter, les grillades vont cramer.

-Tu parles à des pros, Lisa. Nous ne ferons jamais brûler de la viande.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Daniel, approuva Dean. »

Il eut droit à un baiser de Lisa qui repartit auprès d'Andréa, la femme de leur ami. Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler tout en surveillant les steaks. Puis, une sonnerie de portable les coupa. Dean prit son cellulaire et s'excusa auprès de Daniel.

Il s'éclipsa à l'autre bout du jardin où il décrocha, sans avoir pris le temps de regarder qui l'appelait.

« Oui, allo ?

-_Dean ?_

-Bobby ?

-_Oui._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec la chasse.

-_Je sais. Mais…_ »

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné. Dean était prêt à parier que son vieil ami se passait une main sous sa casquette, anxieux.

« Mais ?

-_Je pense que ce que tu pourrais voir, là où je me trouve, t'intéresserait_.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui dans la chasse pourrait m'intéresser. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde-là, Bobby. »

Enfin, si on omettait qu'il traçait toujours des pièges à démons, qu'il mettait du sel à toutes les ouvertures de fenêtres et de portes et qu'il gardait une arme tout près de lui, en dormant.

« _Je ne parle pas de la chasse mais, de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important pour toi. Enfin, ça l'était, jusqu'à trois mois_. »

L'aîné des Winchester sentit son souffle se couper alors que ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. Il ne voyait qu'une chose qui représentait pour lui son monde, son soutien et sa famille. Sa toute première famille, pas celle qu'il avait avec Lisa et Ben.

« Sammy ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix emplie d'émotions.

-_Oui. Il est en ce moment à l'hôpital de Pinedale, dans le Wyoming. _

-Il va bien ?

-_Pas tellement. Pour l'instant, il est inconscient. Rufus l'a trouvé par hasard, en suivant des vampires. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la même chasse et Sam, surement un peu plus tôt que lui. Par conséquent, ils en avaient déjà après lui. Il a été sauvé in extrémis. Mais…je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. _»

Dean jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. De là où il était, il voyait ses amis rigoler, les enfants jouer et eux le regarder. Lisa fronça les sourcils en voyant combien il semblait déboussolé. Ben s'approcha de lui.

« Dans le Wyoming ? répéta l'ancien chasseur.

-_Oui. À Pinedale._

-Tu pourras venir me chercher à l'aéroport ?

-_Tu vas prendre l'avion ?_ »

_"Pour Sammy, je pourrai faire n'importe quoi"_, pensa le jeune homme.

« Oui. Tu pourras ?

-_Si tu me dis quand tu arrives, il n'y a aucun problème_.

-Ok. Je fais aussi vite que possible. »

Il raccrocha et resta quelques instants à fixer son portable.

« Tu vas partir ? »

Il se tourna vivement vers Ben qui le regardait, une inquiétude visible dans ses yeux quant à savoir la réponse à sa question.

« Je dois partir, confirma l'adulte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se renseigna une autre voix.

-Il va partir, répondit Ben. »

Le peu de sourire qu'avait Lisa s'effaça.

« Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? C'est… c'est pour une chasse ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Je… »

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que son frère qui était encore mort pour lui, il y avait de cela une dizaine de minutes, était revenu à la vie, il ne savait quand.

« Je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Lisa, s'il-te-plait. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi.

-Et nous alors ? Tu nous quittes comme ça, sans aucune explication, et, ce ne serait rien ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je reviendrai. Mais, il faut que j'y aille. Tu te souviens du mauvais pressentiment d'hier ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« J'en sais la raison, à présent. Il faut que j'y aille. Je te promets que je vous tiens au courant de tout. Puis, je reviendrai.

-Tu vas où ?

-Dans le Wyoming.

-En voiture ?

-Non, je vais prendre l'avion. Ce sera plus rapide.

-Maintenant ? »

Le regard de Dean suffit à en connaitre la réponse.

« Je t'y emmène.

-Je viens avec vous aussi. »

Personne ne dit rien. Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Dean s'excusa au sujet d'une affaire urgente à résoudre. Lisa et Ben promirent de revenir après l'avoir déposé à l'aéroport. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fourgonnette de la famille partait.

* * *

La journée s'était vite écoulée et la suivante avait bien commencé. Bobby se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Sam. Rufus se renseignait à propos du groupe de vampires. Il ne fallait pas oublier que s'ils décidaient de se venger de la perte de leurs amis tués, l'odeur des deux chasseurs qui était sans aucun doute perceptible par eux les aiderait grandement. Or, cela signifiait que Sam était encore en danger. Et, là, il n'était pas en situation de se défendre.

Le vieux chasseur, assis sur la chaise dans cette pièce beaucoup trop blanche à son goût, sentit son portable vibrer sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa et vit que c'était Dean. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du cadet des Winchester, tout en lui disant :

« Je reviens, Sam. »

Et, il sortit de l'établissement. Il rappela l'aîné des deux frères.

« _Oui allo ?_

-Dean, tu es arrivé ?

-_Oui._

-Je viens te chercher. Je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

* * *

Dean se trouvait devant cette porte qui le narguait. Le trajet le menant de Cicero à Pinedale avait été terrible mais, celui de l'aéroport à l'hôpital avait été insupportable. Chaque seconde qui passait revenait pour lui à un véritable calvaire. Et, à présent qu'il se trouvait devant le dernier obstacle qui le mènerait à son cadet, il était terrifié.

Dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Etait-il revenu intact de son séjour en Enfers ? Combien de temps y était-il resté ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Pourquoi avait-il continué la chasse ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ?

Cette question tournait en boucle en vérité dans sa tête. Il se doutait de la réponse : « Tu vis une vie normale et bien tranquille, Dean. Promets-le moi. ». Mais, il n'était pas convenu que ce serait ainsi que cela devait se passer si son frère revenait.

« Dean ? »

À l'entente de son nom, Dean tourna la poignet et entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le figea quelque peu. Mais, il reprit contenance et s'approcha du lit.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'alité, ne prononça aucune parole, sachant que sa voix ne porterait pas. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il le savait mort, ravageaient ses joues.

« Sammy…, murmura-t-il. »

Il posa sa tête sur son front. Il le lui baisa. Ses larmes coulaient sur le visage de son frère. Une main caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était posée sur son torse.

« Sammy…, répéta-t-il. »

Bobby se retira de la chambre. Il sortit de l'établissement pour prendre l'air. Sam devait se réveiller, il le devait.

* * *

Il était seize heures quarante cinq d'après l'horloge murale accrochée derrière le bureau d'accueil. Bobby soupira et retourna d'un pas lent vers la chambre de son neveu. Là, il y trouva l'aîné qui tenait la main de son cadet et qui regardait la télévision.

Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le vieux chasseur tira une chaise et s'y assit, de l'autre côté du lit. Il se mit à épier le poste télé.

Rufus entra quinze minutes plus tard. Il salua Dean qui le remercia d'avoir secouru son frère. Il lui raconta en détail sa rencontre avec le cadet.

« Tu les as retrouvés ces enfoirés ? s'enquit l'aîné des Winchester.

-Oui. J'ai une piste. Je ne l'ai pas encore vérifié car, je préfère ne pas être seul sur ce coup-là.

-Je suis partant pour t'aider.

-Dean… tu n'as pas chassé depuis…

-C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je veux leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Et… »

Mais, un mouvement le coupa. Il se redressa.

« Sammy ? »

Il entendit les deux autres se rapprocher également. Il en était certain, il avait senti ses doigts resserrer leur prise sur sa main. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un léger chatouillis surement en raison du bras cassé mais, pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

«Sam ? Allez, réveille-toi. Tu peux le faire. »

Comme pour lui répondre, les yeux de Sam se mirent à bouger sous ses paupières et ses doigts bougèrent de nouveau.

Bobby appuya sur le bouton d'appel, à côté de la tête de lit. Dean continuait à encourager son frère.

« Allez, Sammy. S'il-te-plait. »

Celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux verts de son aîné. Alors qu'il voulut parler, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. À la place, il sentait quelque chose lui obstruer la gorge. Dean, remarquant son désarroi, lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« C'est bon, Sammy. C'est un tube respiratoire. Il te permet de respirer. »

Mais, cela ne le calma pas, au contraire. Le médecin arriva enfin dans la pièce et demanda aux infirmières de faire sortir les chasseurs. Dean ne bougea pas de devant la porte jusqu'à ce que le personnel médical ne sorte de la chambre et ne lui donne des nouvelles de son cadet.

« Messieurs ?

-Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune des trois.

-Tout va bien, si l'on peut dire. Il est enfin réveillé, ce qui signifie qu'il est hors de danger, à présent. Nous lui avons apposé une canule nasale. Ses blessures sont en voie de guérison également, bien qu'il ne pourra pas se servir de son bras droit et de sa main gauche, ou du moins, essayer de ne pas s'en servir durant le prochain mois.

-Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il quitter l'hôpital ?

-D'ici la fin de la semaine, je pourrai vous dire s'il est apte ou non à partir. »

Puis, voyant Dean ouvrir la bouche, il rajouta :

« Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir. Il vous a demandé.

-Merci, Docteur. Merci pour tout. »

Il lui serra la main et entra dans la chambre. Une infirmière terminait de bien l'installer. Elle leur sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

Sam était toujours aussi pâle mais, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Dean n'en croyait pas. Il était là devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé encore et encore durant ces trois derniers mois, un songe qui ne s'était pas réalisé à son réveil. Et là, il le retrouvait, vivant.

« Dean…, marmonna Sam, faiblement. »

L'appelé laissa d'autres larmes s'échapper alors qu'il avançait vers le lit. Il étreignit son frère qui resserra sa prise sur lui, comme ses bras le lui permettaient.

« Sammy… »

Il y avait tellement de questions dans ce simple mot. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton retour ? Pourquoi as-tu continué la chasse ? Pourquoi tu as voulu absolument rester seul ? Pourquoi ?

Mais, ses réponses ne vinrent pas. Epuisé, Sam s'était endormi dans ses bras. Dean resta dans cette position une minute, deux peut-être. Puis, il le recoucha correctement et lui caressa les cheveux, un sourire illuminant son visage.

"_Si tu le croises, dis-lui qu'il est le prochain sur ma liste._

-_Tu es en colère._

-_C'est un euphémisme. _

-_Il a aidé. Peut-être plus qu'on ne le pense. _

-_Facile à dire. Il t'a ramené. Mais Sam ? Et moi ? Où est ma récompense ? Mon frère a fini dans un trou._ "

Peut-être qu'il avait enfin eu la récompense qu'il méritait et que Sam méritait tout autant que lui. Il était revenu des Enfers, il était vivant. Et bientôt, ils vivraient de nouveau ensemble. Il ne savait pas encore s'il continuerait la chasse ou non. Mais, ils avaient un mois pour y réfléchir. Et, en attendant, ils iraient chez Lisa. Ils expliqueraient alors à Ben et elle ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Depuis le début. Ils vivraient normalement un certain temps, ensemble. Ensemble.

Après une dernière caresse, il se retourna vers les deux autres chasseurs qui attendaient. Bobby essuya rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche. Dean sourit un peu plus avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« On va chasser. On va tuer ces pourritures. Après, on repartira.

-Va y avoir du boulot, fit Rufus, on a pas le lieu où ils se trouvent.

-À trois, on devrait être plus rapides et plus performants. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital et montèrent dans le truck de Bobby.

" _On ne peut échapper à son destin, Sam. On est des chasseurs_."

Dean voyait la vérité dans ses propos que maintenant, cinq ans après qu'il les ait dits à son cadet. Un chasseur revenait toujours dans son milieu. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, même pour les Winchester.

_Surtout pour les Winchester…_

* * *

**Au départ, il y avait un "to be continued..." à la fin. Mais, comme je l'ai précisé en haut,**

**je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, s'il y en a une. XD **

**Après, ça dépendra de si ce chapitre a plu déjà ou pas... et de diverses choses encore.**

**Merci à vous de l'avoir lu en tout cas. **

**Vraiment merci. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.  
**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


End file.
